


Angry

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: "You're cute when you're mad.”
Relationships: Bloom/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	Angry

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ColdEmergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdEmergency/pseuds/ColdEmergency) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**

Right now Bloom was so absorbed by Riven and what he had just said that she didn’t take any notice of their friends or the rest of the people around them.

 _How dare he…_ Bloom took a deep breath to calm herself before saying between clenched teeth:

”Do you always make decisions for other people without asking them first?”

”No but…”

”No but…who do you think you are? Ugh,” Bloom said and stomped her foot in irritation.

As she looked up she noticed that they were alone. It seems their friends had left to let them sort out their differences on their own.

"You're cute when you're mad.”

All of a sudden, Bloom found herself being a lot closer to Riven then what she was used to. It unnerved her a bit:

”Yeah, well I'm about to get really adorable.”

She was getting defensive, but she couldn’t help it.

She didn’t like his attitude or how her heart started to beat faster with him standing so close. She wasn’t supposed to feel this way about him.

Riven just smirked and raised an eyebrow in response, clearly not intimidated by her or her words, which was why she did what she did.

Really, it was his fault for baiting her in the first place. He should have known better.

She grabbed a glass of water from a table nearby when he wasn’t looking and emptied its contents on his shirt. Riven just stood there gaping at her in shock.

”Not so cute anymore am I?”

Riven glared at her and then looked away but not before she saw the hurt look on his face.

She took a step closer to say something but he turned his back on her and left without saying another word.

Sigh. Somehow they always ended up hurting each other, but he was just so infuriating. It didn’t matter what he did, he always got under her skin.


End file.
